


The Genius and the Prince (as mostly frogs)

by Raven_shadow57



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Princess and the Frog (2009) Fusion, Background Dr. Emile Picani, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Rich, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Crocodile Remus, Curses, Dark Magic, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Royalty, Emile Picani has Magic, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Logan and Janus turn into frogs, M/M, Magic, O is the Shadow Man, Orange Side is called O, Panther Virgil, Social Issues, kind of, sander sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_shadow57/pseuds/Raven_shadow57
Summary: Logan knows exactly what he wants and how to get it, no matter how hard he must work. He just hadn’t planned for a stupid snake prince to drag him into his stupid curse. Well, frog prince fit better now.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we start at the very beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all!  
> It warms my heart to see there are people who are actually interested in this random work “^-^
> 
> The plot of the story is based on the Disney movie The Princess and the Frog, however there will be both minor and major changes here and there to fit the characters as well as to keep the story interesting. 
> 
> So, I hope you all stick around to the end and enjoy my work!
> 
> Now, on to the story!

“And so, the princess picked up the frog and gave it a kiss. In a swirl of light and magic, the frog became a handsome prince. The true love of the princess and the frog had saved them and they both lived together happily ever after. The end.”

“Oh, that’s so dreamy!” A little Roman swooned next to his brother, Remus, and friend, Logan, as Logan’s mother finished the story. “I would kiss a thousand frogs if I could marry a handsome prince!”

“Ooh, me too!” Remus exclaimed. Ms. Tarka laughed quietly at the enthusiasm of the two Banavo boys compared to the disgust displayed on her own son’s face. 

“You would kiss a thousand frogs even if you didn’t get a prince,” Roman sassed his brother. 

“I want to know what it feels like!” Remus responded, not at all disturbed by his brother’s statement. 

“I would never kiss a frog,” Logan interjected with a frown. “It’s dumb and unsanitary, which means not clean.”

Remus gave his friend a conspiratory glance. “Well, I know something that’s not ‘unsanitary’ or dumb.” A fluffy gray kitten was shoved in front of Logan’s face. “Luna! Kiss Luna and turn her into a beautiful princess,” Remus exclaimed. 

“Ah! Stop swinging Princess Luna around, Remus!” Roman yelled as he tried to save the frightened kitten from his rowdy brother and disgusted friend. “Ms. Tarka, tell Remus to stop scaring Princess Luna!”

“Remus, stop swinging the poor kitten around, honey. Not all creatures like to be swung around like you do,” Logan’s mother admonished the younger twin after recovering from the hysteria inducing scene in front of her. 

“Awww…”, Remus whined, watching dejectedly as Luna was taken from his hands. The poor kitten was set down away from the children to escape from the room on her own. 

“Now, what is all the commotion in this room? Are the children causing you trouble, Ms. Tarka?” A stout tall man entered the room where the group of three lively children still play-fought with each other. 

“Of course not, Mr. Banavo. Just the children being children, ‘is all.”

“Is that so? Then come greet your father, boys.”

“Hello Father!”

Logan walked to his mother’s side as his two friends greeted their father, excitedly telling him about their adventures. 

“It sounds like a great day,” Mr. Banavo commented. Roman and Remus nodded happily. 

“Ms. Tarka is the best and we always love to have Logan come play,” they replied. 

“Well, then I will try to have Ms. Tarka take care of you more often, if she is available of course. I’m sure it was hard to finish orders while taking care of these two boys,” Mr. Banavo said apologetically to Ms. Tarka. 

“Oh, don’t worry Mr. Banavo. It is always a pleasure to spend time with your two boys. Isn’t that right, Logan?”

“Yes, sir, it is.”

“You are such a polite young boy, Logan. I hope these two learn something from you.” Roman and Remus laughed when their father ruffled their hair in mock frustration. “And Ms. Tarka, if you do have time to continue taking care of my boys on some days, be assured I will pay.”

“Thank you, Mr. Banavo.”

“No, thank you, Ms. Tarka. It is always an honor to speak with such a hard-working woman as yourself.”

Ms. Tarka smiled at the compliments and bowed her head before she and her son took their leave. The two Banavo boys, one in red and one in green, shouted their farewells and waved enthusiastically from their windows long after the two Tarka’s left the large, elegant mansion, shadowed by the setting sun. 

Logan and his mother boarded the bus he knew would take them home. He was always fascinated by the scenery that flew by the bus’s window at such speeds, bringing him closer and closer to home with each passing house. The journey was long but always worth it because, when Logan finally got home that day, he could throw himself into his father’s arms and fall together on their little, worn sofa. 

“Well, hello my little genius! Did you have a good day?” His father asked.  
Logan nodded excitedly. “I played with Roman and Remus the whole day and then mom told us a story!”

“Really? What type of story?”

“It was a fairytale, which means it’s a ‘not-true’ story,” Logan informed him with a proud smile. 

“Ah, a fictional story. Fiction means ‘not true’ or ‘not real’.” 

Logan frowned in concentration as he repeated the word slowly and relayed it to his memory. “Okay. So mom told us a fictional story. It was about a prince that turned into a frog and then a princess had to kiss him so he could be human again. Roman and Remus believed it, but I know it’s not possible,” he continued. 

His father laughed. “You are such a serious boy, Logan. If only more adults were more down to earth than you, my boy. Perhaps the world would not be as full of problems as it is now.”

“What do you mean, father?”

His father shook his head softly, coming out of his momentary musing. “Nothing, son. Why don’t you go help your mother with dinner?” His father proposed gently. “You know she has two left hands in there.” 

“What? How can she have two left hands-?”

“Logan, dear, would you mind helping mommy cut vegetables?” Logan’s mom called from their kitchen. 

“Okay mom!” Logan replied. Then he turned back to his father. “Did you mean mom can’t cook well?”, he asked, referring to his father’s last comment. His father gave him a mischievous smile. 

“Don’t tell your mother I said that,” he said. 

“Okay, but only if I can have extra dessert!”, Logan bargained. 

“Alright, my little genius. I suppose that’s a fair trade,” his father conceded with another laugh. Logan smiled and leapt off the sofa to go join his mother in the kitchen. The rest of that evening was spent happily helping his mother prepare their dinner as they talked about anything, while his father continued to rest in the living room’s couch. Then they all shared the delicious, warm meal together, still talking since Logan never seemed to run out of topics to cover. Soon after dinner, the whole family retreated to their bedrooms and finished the day with much needed rest. 

And, yes, Logan did get extra dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we end the first chapter!
> 
> I hope I did a good job with kid Logan, Roman, and Remus. If not...I tried “^^
> 
> Well, don’t forget to leave a kudos and maybe even a comment if you liked it. It warms my heart to know people enjoy my work ^-^
> 
> So, until next time, everyone!  
> Take care and stay safe!  
> Goodbye~!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is living his life with a plan and a goal. Somethings speed the process up and then others slow it right back down. Just life things. There's also wishing on stars but that's stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo!! I am back!!
> 
> Oh, boy, life has been kicking the heck out of me everywhere I turn, but I have finally been able to finish this chapter. And I made it extra long to make up for the wait!
> 
> I won't say anything else, besides forgive me for any grammatical errors, because I've kept people waiting for too long as it is, so go ahead and enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> Safe reading!

As a child he had been amazed with the scenery that flew by the bus’s window as he rode home. Now he understood what had amazed him so of the scenery: the change from huge elegant homes to the small shack-like houses he lived in. And as he grew up he learned what that change meant. 

It meant he lived among the middle/lower class and would forever have to work hard to achieve his dreams, if he ever did. It meant he would have to earn his position in life and fight to keep it against people who received such positions on silver platters. It meant he would have to be smarter, fiercer, and more determined than anyone else so that he could secure a good life and support his mother because her and his father had supported him as he grew and learned and now it was his turn to do the same. 

Unfortunately, his father had passed away some time ago. He had never been able to accomplish his own dream: starting his own restaurant, so Logan had decided he would carry out his father’s dream in his honor. While he wasn’t the best cook in the world, he knew what people looked for from their meals. With his substantial intelligence and aptitude for anything he put his mind to, Logan knew he could make the restaurant of his father’s dreams, and now his dream as well, prosper. 

So, at age 22, when he wasn’t racking up more knowledge from the town's library, Logan was working one of his two jobs. Both made him practice his cooking skills as well as learn the machinations of a food business, including serving, time management, menu content and management of the business in general. He also worked as a part-time accountant for other businesses in his hometown, which helped improve his business sense. 

Of course, he faced many challenges along the way, including being mocked for being a man working as a server at diners, for having so many jobs and such a big dream which made him look like a fool because it could never happen. He was an only child, barely out of school, maintaining a house and his mother, and from a middle to low class family. He would never succeed with some girly restaurant. He should just work in carpentry or try to get into some big-shot company. Logan always pointed out he would have his own ‘big-shot’ business in which he would be the manager, not working under anyone else. 

Monetary problems were more of an inconvenience to him than the senseless mockery, but Logan was nothing if not perseverant. So every day he worked, from early morning to very late at night, with little rest but much drive, and slowly but surely he got closer to the amount of money he needed to buy the large abandoned warehouse by the harbor, where all the cruise, business, and private ships arrived, bringing many opportunities for Logan. Not only that, in the street right behind the warehouse were located many other popular businesses. If Logan were to add another entrance to the back of the warehouse, he would have access to two incredible income points. It was the perfect location for his dream. 

This was exactly what Logan was thinking about one morning as he worked the tables at one of his restaurant jobs, The Fleur de Sol. (It was a weird name for a diner and Logan would make sure his restaurant was named better.) As he did, the ringing of the wind chimes by the door alerted him of new customers. Him and the diner staff were much less surprised with the arrival of the two Banavo males of the town than their customers since more often than not one of the Banavo visited their humble establishment. 

“Logan!!! My amazing nerdy best friend!” Roman sauntered up to Logan and gave the shorter male a hearty hug, completely oblivious to the tray full of food in Logan’s hands. 

“Hello Roman. I see you came with your father today,” Logan said, containing fond exasperation as he put down the tray in his hand for someone else to distribute while he gave the energetic ‘royal’ his full attention. 

“Yes! I thought it would be more dramatic if we both came here to give you the exciting news,” Roman gushed, pulling Logan to an empty table where Mr. Banavo was already taking a seat. Logan gave Mr. Banavo a quick nod of greeting as his son continued to ramble excitedly. 

“So, we heard rumors a few days ago, but we didn’t know if they were true because, you know, rumors, but then this morning we got a letter and it was even better than the rumors! And I knew I had to share it with you because ah! It’s just so exciting! Tell him, father, tell him! You can tell it so much better than I can.” Roman looked at his father expectantly. 

Mr. Banavo laughed in the same fond exasperation Logan was currently feeling as they were both subjected to Roman’s energy. 

“I would like to order some of those fruit tartlets you have here as well as a cup of coffee, before Roman can interrupt,” Mr. Banavo said. “This boy just woke up this morning got us both ready and then down here in record time without stopping for breakfast.”

Logan chuckled. “Of course, Mr. Banavo. I understand. I’ll get you a Meditarranean Omelette and fruit smoothie too, Roman.”

“Finee…., but only if you’re making it. And go easy on the oil and salt!” Roman called as Logan left them to deliver the order. 

“Yes, Roman. I know how you like it,” Logan called back. He gave an apologetic smile to the other server working with him, but she just waved him off with a smile. The staff knew how picky Roman could be and, honestly, they did not envy his situation. It was fun to watch though. 

A few minutes later, Logan came back with the desired food. Fortunately, Roman actually calmed down enough to eat it as well as give his poor father time to enjoy his own breakfast. Logan gave them more time with their food by resuming his serving. 

Roman hadn’t always been quite so…’energetic’, to put it lightly. That had been Remus’ department. Roman had been the adventurous twin and Remus the wild twin. But after Remus’ disappearance a little over 6 years ago, Roman had seemed to adopt a piece of Remus’ wildness. Add that to his already exuberant personality and it gave you an over-the-top, inspirated, stubborn friend. However he still had a caring, loyal heart, probably even more so after the loss. No matter how much time went by, Logan knew the pain brought by this particular incident would never leave him. Any of them. But he was glad the engaging ‘prince’ of the town still persevered through it. 

Speaking of royalty…

“So, Mr. Banavo. I have heard you have been voted King of the Elysia Phoenix Parade again this year,” Logan commented when he stopped by their table after finishing his round of serving. 

Mr. Banavo chuckled as he wiped his mouth. “Yes. It’s been eight years in a row now,” he said. “Who would’ve known something I was doing out of spite because of my two boys would bring me here.”

“Life is very unpredictable like that,” Logan agreed. Next to his father, Roman suddenly started coughing and waving his hands frantically as he tried to chew faster. 

“Like the news!” he finally exclaimed. “We still haven’t told you the news! Come on, Father stop delaying it!”

“Alright Roman,” Mr. Banavo calmed his son. “So what Roman is so excited about is that-”

“The prince of Ular is coming to our little town!” Roman clapped excitedly. “Can you believe it?! A real life prince in little Maes!” Roman practically swooned from his imagination. Then he was tapping the table again. “And guess what the best part is?!”

Logan glanced over at Mr.Banavo, who had gone back to his food, nervously and shrugged. “I do not know Roman.”

“Father is going to invite him to the pre-Parade Chthonia Phoenix party tonight! And he’s going to make it a masquerade ball this year,” Roman said, whispering the last part. 

“How do you know this prince will accept your invitation?” Logan asked objectively. 

“That’s not even a question!” Roman exclaimed in mock affront. “Who could deny the invitation of such a handsome man like myself. I’m practically royalty myself in this town!” Roman joked. “And you know royals. They like sticking with their kind.”

“That seems a little shallow,” Logan pointed out. 

“Maybe, but it won’t matter if he is a real prince. I’ll finally have myself a better man than any of the pathetic brutes in this little town. Not that you’re a brute, Logan. You are a very scholarly man. Maybe too scholarly.”

“What if this prince doesn’t want you?” Logan asked and Mr.Banavo turned his attention back to the conversation. Roman’s sexuality hadn’t been accepted too wonderfully in their small town when he came out years ago, especially among their peers. The older folk had taken it much better, probably because they had all lived long enough to know that it was stupid to judge love, unlike the younger generation who still lived influenced by the toxic views of each other. Of course, things were better now and their peers had long apologized to Roman after realizing their foolishness (with some 'help' from Remus who’d still been around at the time), but Logan still remembered the hidden hurt in Roman’s eyes and the nights of hopeless despair. He would not allow that to happen again. 

Fortunately, Roman also had no plans of being hurt again. 

“Then I will just find someone even better because clearly, this one would not deserve me,” he proclaimed grandly. 

“Well said, son. Whoever cannot appreciate the amazing person my boy is clearly could never appreciate jewels,” Mr.Banavo said. Logan gave a nod of agreement. 

“Buuut, I still will try to win this one over,” Roman said sheepishly. “What? It’s not everyday a prince just walks up to your house! I am not letting this one get away too easily”

“Well, if you are still planning on trying to conquer this prince of yours I would recommend having some good pastries at the ball,” Logan suggested with a sigh, knowing it was better to just help Roman with his plans when he got that determined glint in his eyes. “After all, there is that saying that goes ‘the way into a man’s heart is through his stomach.’ I’m not sure how statistically true that statement is, but if it’s a popular saying then it must have worked for several people.”

“Oh my gosh! You are always so smart Logan!”

“I know.”

“Oh! I just got an idea! Why don’t you prefer some tasty desserts for tonight?” Roman asked excitedly. “There’s no one I trust more than my best friend. We can tell the boss of your second job so he gives you the afternoon off! And, we’ll pay of course.” Roman began to rustle through his father’s wallet before shoving a handful of 100 dollar bills. “That should be enough.”

Logan stared at the money in his hands, trying to understand what it all meant as he brought the paper bills under control. He looked up at the two Banavo’s, still in shock, and noticed the wicked glint in their eyes. 

“It looks like we left dear Logan speechless, huh Father?” Roman grinned. 

“It seems so, son. We can always do the impossible.”

Logan kept looking up and down from their smiling faces to the money in his hands that was just enough for the place he wanted, _he just knew it!_

“Thank you, so much,” Logan finally said. “I-I… you didn’t have to do this!”

“Of course we did Logan. We have seen you working so hard for so long and we both know you deserve all the happiness in the world,” Roman said. 

Mr. Banavo nodded. “Your family has done so much for us. We thought it would only be fitting to repay you in this way.”

Logan was not a very emotional person and had good control over his emotions, but right now, he could barely keep the tears gleaming in his eyes from falling. 

“I think you deserve an early leave from your job, don’t you think so Mr.bossman?” Roman’s father asked said man in the kitchen. The cheers from everyone in the diner, customers, and staff alike, brought Logan back to earth. He turned to see his boss nodding from the kitchen. 

“Yeah, I think we can do without you today, Logan. Why don’t you go enjoy the nice weather outside.”

Logan felt Roman pull him to his feet by his shoulders, then lead him out the door, laughing and waving as if the cheering and clapping in the diner was for him, but he was clearly happy for his friend. 

The elated, dreaming feeling stayed with Logan way after separating from the Banavo’s. However, he wasn’t too far gone that the agency he was buying his dream building from could cheat him. He got the rest of the money saved for this purpose from his account, gave it to the Fenner Brothers and finished the business transactions successfully, and then made his way to the empty warehouse by the harbor. 

He wasn’t surprised at all to see his dear old mother at the entrance. 

“Hello, mother. I’m glad to see you here,” he greeted her, the smile on his face widening even more as he held her in his arms. 

“I would not miss this moment for anything in the world, son, you know that,” she said with a laugh. 

“I know, but you should have told me so we could walk here together. After all, the streets here can be so lonely and I would not want anything to happen to you.”

“You worry too much, boy. I may be old, but that doesn’t mean I’m as frail as a blind kitten. Whatever books or statistics say otherwise have obviously never accounted for me.”

Logan rolled his eyes in amusement as he let her go and turned to unlock the building’s doors. “Of course, mother, I should not assume. You seem to be a statistical anomaly everywhere I turn.”

“Anomaly is such a crude word,” she continued to say dramatically. “I prefer uniqueness. After all, you got all that from me and all I see in you is a unique, hardworking boy.”

Logan gave his mother another warm smile. “Thank you, mother.” They both looked around the inside of the large warehouse simultaneously and Logan’s joy momentarily dropped. “It seems like I’ll have to keep working hard, however.”

His mother hummed in agreement. “Don’t worry, Logan, I’ll be here to help you from now on.”

“Wha-? Mother, I cannot ask you to help me fix this whole mess! It’s too much and you shouldn't have to-”.

“Logan, Logan, Logan, we just covered the ‘not a helpless old lady’ part. And besides, you’re not asking me. I already stated I would, and you can’t stop me. You’ve worked so hard all this way by yourself, and I’ll be damned if I don’t help my son complete both his and his father’s dream,” Mom Tarka said firmly. Logan sighed in defeat knowing he wouldn’t be able to convince his mother otherwise. They were both stubborn in that way, he guessed. 

“Look, if it bothers you so much, you can hire me as a worker so I get something back for my work and you don’t feel like you are taking advantage of your mother’s goodwill,” she suggested calmly, seeing her son’s distress. 

“I don’t think I have the budget to hire _anyone_ right now,” Logan pointed out. 

“Then you can just put whatever I earn to the ‘take care of old mama’ account.”

“I was going to do that without you having to work for it, mother,” Logan complained. 

“Well, you still can. But now I can complain and ask for other things when I’m older and much more wrinkled if I don’t like how you’re treating me,” his mother said with a cheeky smile. 

“Alright, mother,” Logan sighed in patient exasperation. His mother laughed and patted his back comfortingly, assuring Logan of what he already knew: his mother was only teasing. She knew her son would take good care of her. 

With the silly banter out of the way, Logan and his mother began actual progress in the warehouse. They spent almost three hours there, clearing cobwebs, sweeping the floor, washing windows, dusting the little useful furniture inside, and disposing of whatever trash and unusable objects they found. When they left, the place was still far from presentable, but a lot cleaner and closer to the end product than when they first arrived. 

“You know, we could probably get Roman to come help here,” Mom Tarka commented as they stood at the entrance of the warehouse, admiring their progress. 

“I doubt he would willingly get his hands dirty,” Logan scoffed. 

“I think that depends. I’m sure he would do anything to help a friend. Isn’t that right?”

Logan thought of the money he had received only that morning at the diner and had to nod in agreement. “I believe you are right, mother. I will think about it.”

//////////

There wasn’t much time to think about it since from the moment he got home, Logan went full baking mode and began to make some simple, yet tasty desserts for the Chtonia Phoenix. Since the most important person at the masquerade would be the prince, a pastry from his home kingdom would most likely be adequate. It would have to be enjoyable for all other guests of course, easy to make, and easy to eat with, well, masks, or whatever other costumes the people decided to wear to this party. 

In only two hours, and with half an hour to spare, Logan was done with his masterpiece. He had made orange-cinnamon _koulourakia_ , which would satisfy the common taste of this town, yet also please a more refined and exotic taste. In addition, it would go well with whatever alcohol, or better yet, brandy, that might be served. This was an adult gathering after all. 

Logan said goodbye to his mother, hailed a taxi, and off he went to the masquerade ball at the Banavos mansion. The entrance was packed, but enough people there knew him to let him through. He wasn’t able to talk to Roman before the party began. In fact, Logan was unable to even spot his best friend anywhere in the crowd. He guessed the extravagant man was still getting ready in his room. 

Logan himself had only worn a good-quality, yet simple black frock coat, closed, a dark scarf around his neck, and his trusty Sherlock cap, to complete his...look. He was never one for frivolous dress up, but he did like the classics enough to adopt Sherlock’s look, at least for tonight. 

He found Roman only a few minutes later, or more like Roman found him which was surprising seeing the ornate suit that proclaimed Roman as the clear prince of this place. However, the downcast look on his face sharply contrasted his bright attire. 

“Logan, I have been looking for you everywhere,” his panicked friend said when he appeared next to Logan and began to drag him up the stairs from the courtyard to the second floor balcony of the mansion. 

“Where else could I have possibly been?” Logan asked with a roll of his eyes, steadying himself on his feet so he could properly walk. “That is the best place to distribute the pastries you asked me to make.”

“Yeah, well, I have been a little more preoccupied with my little, kind of huge, problem,” Roman retorted, turning to face him now that they had stopped at the top of the stairs. It was quieter here, since there were no conversations from merry guests, although the music was still quite loud. 

“What is it?” Logan finally asked impatiently when it was clear Roman was waiting for his question. 

“Prince Janus hasn’t gotten here yet!” He exclaimed dramatically. “I prepared this whole afternoon and made sure everything would be perfect and he still has not arrived. I mean, how rude! I would have thought royalty knew how to get to places on time, but I guess not!”

“That goes to show royalty are no different from other people and at times probably worse,” Logan answered pointedly. 

“Yes, yes, I _guess_ you’re right.” Roman sighed and rubbed his temples. “Anyway, I came to you because all of this stress is not good for my skin and I need someone else to do the thinking for me right now.”

“I do that regardless.”

“Well, do it more now. What should I do?”

“There is nothing you can _do_ right now. This situation is not one you can affect with actions of any kind. All you can really do is keep waiting-”

“Oh! I know! I’ll wish upon my lucky star! All stars listen to their princes and princesses.”

Logan facepalmed. “This is why I do most of the thinking all the time,” he muttered as he watched his fanciful friend earnestly talking to the sky. 

He was just moving his hand away from his face when he noticed the new guest appearing at the entrance of the courtyard. The rich colors, magnificent tailorship, and resplendent decorating jewels made it abundantly clear who the new presence was. To say Logan was shocked with this was, just as clearly, an understatement. 

The change in the music’s tempo caused Roman to turn around and see the newly arrived prince as well. 

Logan still stood baffled at the top of the stairs as Roman was quick to fix himself up and then almost fly down the stairs, elation clear on his face. Logan managed to compose himself as this happened and walked down the stairs a little after Roman had and the music had changed to a slow romantic melody. He slowly walked back to his pastry-piled table, still confused with how fast things had fixed themselves for Roman. But that made no sense. Life didn’t just bend itself to the whim of humans. _Coincidence_ , he thought as he nodded and smiled at Roman who looked at him excitedly from the arms of his prince. _Stars are nothing more than astronomical objects. They have no supernatural power or anything._

“Ah, Mr. Tarka! It surprises us to see you here, but it is quite well for us, isn’t it Sailo? 

“Indeed, Olias. Not sure what it will mean for you, Mr. Tarka, but that’s not our problem, is it?”

Logan started at the sudden familiar voices next to him and took a moment to process their words by clearing his throat. 

“Hello, Mr. Fenner and Mr. Fenner,” he answered, idly fixing his glasses. “You have something to share with me?”

“Yes we do, Mr. Tarka. It is quite unfortunate to have to inform you of this in the middle of a party, but, alas, business is business wherever you are.”

“What is it you wish to speak of?”

The two business brothers looked at each other before Sailo spoke again. 

“Well, some complications have arisen concerning the property you wished to purchase.”

“...What.”

“You see, another buyer was able to pay more for the property, all in cash. Do you see where this is heading? I’m sure you understand how business works.”

The two men laughed a little nervously as they were figuratively pinned down by Logan’s stern, calculating gaze. 

“Ah, but we can give you a month before we are forced to close on any deals, so if you can offer something more for the building then it can still be yours,” Olias added quickly, still facing down Logan’s stare. His brother nodded in quick agreement next to him. 

“How considerate,” Logan replied with cold politeness. “Is there anything else?”

“Um, no, no. We’re done here,” Sailo said. 

“Yes. That is all we wished to communicate,” Olias agreed. “Enjoy the rest of the party.”

“Likewise.”

Logan watched the two men awkwardly walk away. He should have felt some satisfaction at having intimidated the two business brothers who he knew had tried to take advantage of him, but he was more concerned with the problem they had just given him. 

A month to collect more money, in cash, than whatever this other buyer had offered, huh? That would most likely mean another thousand or something. He knew it would be a simple thing to ask Roman for the money. His friend would be more than happy to help. But Logan had never been one to ask for help. He didn’t need to. He knew how to do things himself. He’d only accepted the money today because he could pay it back with what he was doing now. Also, it had been practically shoved into his arms and, while he was stubborn, Roman could be a lot more stubborn than him. 

Logan sighed and focused back on serving the guests that walked by to take a look at his koulourakia. He was focusing so hard he wouldn’t have noticed Roman coming up to him if it hadn’t been for his outfit and excited chatter. However, Roman immediately noticed Logan’s soured mood. 

“Hey, what’s up, teach? You missing your books?” Roman teased in concern. 

Logan rolled his eyes, quickly handing another plate of koulourakia to another guest. “I don’t only read books, Roman, but yes, I do somewhat miss them. They would be better distractions than this loud music.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re not dancing,” Roman quipped. “But seriously, something happened, right? Tell me.”

“It’s nothing, Roman, just some unwanted news.”

Roman studied his friend for a few more seconds before sighing. 

“I can see you’re being as stubborn as ever so I won’t pry anymore. But you better tell me later!” 

“We’ll see,” Logan answered. 

“Also, I now have the right to drag you off for a makeover!”

“W-what?!” Logan tripped over his feet as he tried to stay off the floor, Roman dragging him quickly and without care across the dance floor and to the stairs for the second time that evening. “Why is a makeover involved in this?”

“Because makeovers are amazing and you need something to change that frown on your face. It’s incredibly unbecoming,” Roman said, a slight frown on his own face. “But don’t worry. I’m the best when it comes to bringing out beauty!” 

“I’m sure you are,” Logan muttered, but with no real maliciousness behind it. 

Roman finished dragging Logan up the stairs and then into his room and sat the stoic young man on a chair in front of his dressing table. 

“Okay! Time to glam you up,” Roman exclaimed with a clap of his hands. “Don’t worry, it won’t be a whole lot,” he assured his friend when he saw the concerned frown. “Just enough to make you feel pretty. After all, how can you feel happy if you’re not happy with yourself?”

“I guess that makes a little sense,” Logan agreed. It was as much sense as it would make with Roman anyway. 

The next few minutes were not the best in Logan’s life. Despite Roman’s assurances that he would not traumatize Logan with makeup, Logan still felt like it was all so much. Like, seriously, how did powder make someone look _better_? He just wanted to sneeze. Not to mention the lines around his eyes Roman _swore_ made him look good. It was pointless, he thought as Roman made quick work of the eyeliner, he was going to be wearing his glasses over it anyway. (He didn't get to wear his glasses. Roman shoved contacts into his eyes before he could even try to break away without losing an eyeball.) Then Roman pushed a whole new outfit into his hands which he absolutely insisted he had to wear and _be careful while putting it on, if you mess up the makeup I’ll redo it ten times better!_

“There! Now you’re done!” Roman stepped back to admire his handiwork as Logan stepped out of the adjacent dressing room. “Wow! I knew I was great, but not this great! I’m simply amazing.” Roman laughed at Logan’s annoyed expression. “Don’t worry, nerdy boy, you’re amazing too, just not in this, but that’s why you got me.” 

Another eye roll. 

“Anyway, as much as I enjoy spending time with my favorite nerd, I do have a prince to charm,” Roman continued with dramatic flair. 

Logan snorted, but said nothing opting to let his friend have this moment. After all, he had just ‘helped’ him. And the charismatic man was quite excited about this whole encounter, so he would let him enjoy it. At least it would keep Roman from perpetually trying to get Logan to dance, as he had in past parties. 

Logan raised a hand in answer to Roman’s farewell and was finally left alone for the first time in… almost the whole day. Wow, today had sure been stressful. 

Not quite ready to face the crowds outside, Logan decided to step out into Roman’s room’s balcony. The soft, cool breeze of the evening was a welcome change from the bodily warmth of the party and the stuffiness of Roman’s room. 

“What an irony,” he muttered to the wind, leaning against the railing. “The one who wishes on stars profits more than the one who works hard.”

He glanced up at the stars, narrowing his eyes as they twinkled back at him, ever so innocently. He was mad with his friend. He knew there was much more of a difference in their circumstances besides stars vs. hard work. However, he thought he was allowed the bitterness currently sitting heavy in his stomach. Figuratively. It was completely illogical how someone could gain so much of what they wanted without even lifting a finger for it. Yet here he was, mopping because of that very thing. 

Ah, what the heck. “Stars, I am wishing right now for a way to get past the obstacles between me and my dream restaurant. Since it seems it is in your domain to work for the accomplishment of mortal dreams, then I am sure I will be seeing your work soon. I see it all the time in Roman’s life,” Logan muttered the last line bitterly, yet he ducked his head immediately after in a form of apology. If he was asking the stars for favors (wow, he had fallen far) then he might as well be respectful, right? 

He sighed again and continued staring off into the distance. Regardless if this stupid act worked or not (it wouldn’t) he knew nothing would change exactly now. Meaning he still had time to face his own shame at his actions. Movement to the side of him startled him out of his lamenting and he looked down to see a small frog sitting by his elbow. 

“I suppose if I kiss you you’ll turn into some prince and that’s how I’ll get my money, huh?” he questioned sarcastically, staring down the little amphibian bitterly. 

“Yes, I suppose I can give you some money if you get me out of this slimy body.”

“What in the-!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we're _really_ starting the story in Logan's life. The poor man has no idea how crazy it will get...
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed! Leave a kudos and maybe a comment if you did! I love hearing back from people and it would make my day to know there are people out there enjoying my work ^-^
> 
> That's all I have for now! Stay safe everyone! The world is really not looking good...  
> So, take care and protect one another!  
> Until next time (whenever that may be ^^'').   
> Bye~!


End file.
